


So You Know

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Series: Counted and Carefully Saved [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het and Slash, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar is a blanket hog, which just isn't cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



> Oh, look, another fic that I forgot about. So here you go, re-posted with minor changes. I wrote this to make [](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**katemonkey**](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/) feel better when she was horribly sick because we both agree that there should be more OT4. [Original post is here](http://katemonkey.dreamwidth.org/68371.html?thread=221715&style=mine#cmt221715).

"Damn it, Cougar," Jensen grumbles under his breath as he tugs. "Give up the blanket, asshole." He's tempted to kick Cougar and send him sprawling, but then he doesn't want to deal with the potential ass kicking he'll receive later. Or lack of breakfast in the morning.

Jolene's arms slide around Jensen's waist, and she presses a kiss to the side of his neck. "Don't worry about it, Jensen. We have more blankets."

"But this one's mine, and he knows it's mine, and he shouldn't be such a blanket hog."

"He's tired," Pooch says as he tugs off his shirt, and while that would normally be a great distraction, Jensen is tired, too, and all he wants is to climb into bed with everyone else, wrapped in _his_ blanket and sleep.

"He's _old_ ," Jensen says, and hopes Cougar can hear every word because there's no way the bastard is still sleeping. "Who the hell goes to bed at nine?"

Jolene smothers a laugh against Jensen's shoulder and pats his chest. "The baby."

Jensen tugs on the blanket again. "That doesn't coun—Shit!"

Jensen goes sprawling — he knew Cougar wasn't asleep — eats a mouthful of the sheets and lands on top of Cougar's knee for double the pleasure. Ow. Then Jolene lands on top of him. Double ow.

He hopes to hell that he didn't wake up Jamaar and shoves at Cougar's other leg. "You are a jerk, man."

And like a jerk, Cougar just shrugs as he sits up, dragging Jolene closer and tilting her face up for a kiss while Jensen's still struggling to breathe. Jolene — who is obviously the nice one in this relationship — slides off of him. Jensen doesn't blame her when she doesn't ask if he's okay before Cougar's too busy doing evil, wicked things with his tongue that are a little — okay, _very_ — hot.

He pokes the inside of Cougar's thigh and pointedly ignores the thick, curved length of Cougar's cock, because there's no way in hell he's putting out after that stunt.

"Just for that," Jensen says, even though no one is listening, except maybe Pooch, "you're sleeping in the middle."

The only response Jensen gets is a smothered moan from Jolene.

"I mean it," Jensen says, taking advantage of their moment to snatch his blanket back.

Pooch's hands are warm and firm against Jensen's back as he slides into bed with them. "You know you're going to get cold." Pooch gives Jensen a gentle shove. "Now kiss and make up."

Blanket clutched close to his chest, Jensen glares at Cougar over the rim of his glasses. Cougar answers with a smirk, so Jensen leans in and drops a kiss to Jolene's shoulder.

"There. Good night."

"Jensen, baby," Jolene starts, shifting to get a hand on him.

But Cougar gets there first, his palms like mini furnaces against Jensen's cheeks, and the kiss is almost worth the hassle of having to wrestle his blanket back. It's deep and wet with just enough teeth to send a thrill chasing up Jensen's spine.

"Lo siento," Cougar murmurs against Jensen's mouth, following it with another brief tug on his upper lip that makes Jensen moan, that makes all of them moan.

So all Jensen has left is a breathless, "Yeah," before he recovers, jabs Cougar in the shoulder, and adds a hasty, "You better be."


End file.
